1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs, and more particularly to devices which permit adjustment and control of the tilt characteristics of chairs.
2. Prior Art
Office furniture has only in last decade or so, become adaptable to the varying needs of their users. Frank Lloyd Wright's 3-wheeled chairs of the Johnson Wax Headquarters for an example of chair design that was indifferent, if not hostile toward the notion of sitting comfortably.
Office furniture in our service-based economy, of necessity, has had to have improvements in chair comfort, adaptability, and simplicity.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,208, entitled "Chair Tilt Control Mechanism", which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, there is shown a tilt control mechanism which included a single resilient block of rubber-like material disposed between a lower portion of a seat, and a mounting arm as part of a floor support assembly. The resilient block has an opening which is eccentrically disposed in that block. A longitudinally moveable adjustment means extended through the opening, connecting the upper and lower support plates to permit manual variation of the resilience of the block. This permitted a variation of tilt of the chair assembly in any 360.degree. direction with respect to the frame support arrangement.
It is however, an object of the present invention to provide an improved tilt control support arrangement for a chair.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a tilt control arrangement, which may be adjusted to suit the needs and peculiarities of any particular chair assembly and in turn, its user, permitting chair manufacturers a pair of resilient modules of a certain resiliency to satisfy chair support and movement requirements with a simple and compact controllable rearward and forward movement control mechanism.